


Just..havin fun

by lilgumshoe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgumshoe/pseuds/lilgumshoe
Summary: Fanart for the Black Emporium exchange,, just really wanted to draw hawke and merrill having wholesome fun :D
Relationships: Hawke/Merrill, Nonbinary Hawke/Merrill
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Just..havin fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> thank u very much!! ive never drawn merrill before,, even tho shes my fave!!!! and thanks for the non-binary hawke love,,,


End file.
